An analogue broadcast television receiver or a digital broadcast television receiver stores receivable channel information as channel map data in, for example, a non-volatile memory. A desired channel is tuned from among stored receivable channels by up/down tuning of channels. However, the receivable channel information is not included in the channel map data when a power source is supplied to the television receiver at the first set-up. To include the receivable channel information in the channel map data at a first channel setup operation is carried out in which each channel is tuned repeatedly over the predetermined frequency band range assigned as the television broadcast frequency band from the minimum frequency channel to the maximum frequency channel to store the channel information of the receivable channels in a non-volatile memory as the channel map data, and then the stored channel map is used for, for example, up/down tuning of a channel. Such conventional prior art is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-247460, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-59180, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-218335, and Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-344829.